My nightmare turns into a dream
by HecateHell
Summary: Un cross-over entre le monde de Twilight et celui de Fallen Angels
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bon soir ^-^

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fan fiction. Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez qu'elle ne devait pas être publié. Ce n'était qu'un délire pour faire passer le temps. Puis, certaines de mes amies m'ont dit que ça serait une bonne idée de la poster ici. Donc, par pitié, pas la peine de dire « vive la Mary-Sue qui débarque comme ça sans prévenir ! ». Je sais, c'est un peu stupide ( surtout sachant que je me vois sous la forme d'une louve).

Enfin, pour faire un bref résumé de la situation, c'est un Cross-over entre le monde de Twilight et celui de ma bande dessiné, Fallen Angels. Dans mon histoire, il n'y a que des loups, dont une meute est formé d'hybrides à moitié vampire. Mon personnage ( ma représentation en louve en fait ) est l'une d'entre eux et se retrouve dans le monde de Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture à tous !

(Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu le premier, le deuxième et même le troisième livre.)

Hécate. H

_My nightmare turns into a dream._

_**Chapitre 1: Perdue.**_

_*~* Un autre monde… *~*_

Ma présence sur terre m'a appris une chose, c'est que l'on vit pour ceux qu'on aime. En être séparé est un cauchemar avec lequel je danse le moins possible. On ne se rend compte à quel point on aime quelqu'un que lorsqu'il n'est plus là, lorsqu'il est loin ou à disparu. Si je devais perdre ma famille, je pense que la mort ne passerait plus son chemin lorsque nos routes se deviennent les mêmes. Quand on tient à certaine personne, notre seule raison de vivre est de les combler, de les rendre heureux. La recherche d'un sourire ou d'un geste d'amour est la quête la plus importante de notre existence, qu'elle soit humaine ou non. Ne perdez pas de vue que perdre un être cher est plus facile que de le retrouver. Mais parfois, les choix sont difficile… Cette histoire est celle du chemin que je n'ai pas eue le choix de prendre ou non, mais dont j'ai peux sortir ou non. Certaines personnes peuvent changer nos vies pour les rendre plus belles ou les faire tourner en cauchemar. Pourtant, certains cauchemars se transforment parfois en rêves…

Hécate

Ce rêve est très étrange, je sais que je n'ai jamais passé de nuits calmes ou du moins sans songe, mais celui-ci est très particulier. Durant toute sa durée, je tombais. Au début, je marchais calmement sur des terres inconnues et dénudées de toute la neige que recouvre notre territoire. L'herbe avait commencé par se dérober sous mes pattes alors que je sautais de parcelle en parcelle pour éviter la chute. Des blocs de terre de plus en plus gros disparaissaient et je fini par être emportée dans le trou noir qui aspirait tout. Hurlant, je chutais dans les ténèbres. Pendant un long moment, je ne pu rien distinguer tant il faisait noir. Je fis un voyage au cœur de la terre où tout était couleur feu et me brûlait. Les flammes rougeâtres qui dansaient autour de moi semblaient s'échapper du ventre du monde, damnant ceux qui oseraient s'en approcher. Ensuite, je subis une longue chute dans l'espace, observant les étoiles qui défilaient devant mes yeux terrifier. Je fini enfin m'écraser sur un sol dur, poussant un hurlement de douleur en entendant mes os se briser. Je sentais l'odeur de la forêt, que je n'avais pas l'habitude de humer sans être sur mes gardes. Je vis perpétuellement dans un territoire presque vierge de végétation. Je m'étais sûrement retrouvée sur les terres de nos ennemis jurer, ceux qui nous ont chassés à jamais. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, malgré mes blessures. La mort ne m'a jamais effrayé et je n'allais pas la craindre maintenant. Je fut réveillée après avoir aperçu une paire d'yeux rouges devant moi. La surprise m'avait tiré de ce cauchemar, enfin ! Je n'étais pas mécontente d'en sortir.

Ma tête… Non d'un chat ! Me relevant difficilement sur mes pattes, je fini par ouvrir les yeux. Je m'ébouai avant de regarder tout autour de moi. Où sont donc passé mes terres ? Cet endroit ne ressemble en rien à ce que je connais. Ce rêve était donc plus vrai que je ne l'aurai pensé ! Mais dans ce cas, où est passé le loup au regard rouge et meurtrier ? Mes poils se hérissèrent sur mon dos alors qu'une vague de panique commençait à monter en moi. Il ne fallait surtout pas commencer à courir dans toutes les directions! Cela ne ferais que rendre le jeu plus drôle pour celui qui m'observait sûrement. Je pris donc soin de m'assoire et de prendre un grande inspiration avant d'analyser la situation. Hier soir, je me suis couchée avec mes frères et sœurs dans notre grotte et ce matin, je me retrouve dans un endroit inconnu mais à mon plus grand soulagement sombre. Je ne serais au moins pas prise par des crises de brûlures intempestives. Peut-être m'avait-on emmené loin ? Non, je me serai réveillée, mon ouïe est bien trop fine pour n'avoir rien entendu. Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être perdu connaissance avant qu'on ne me traîne ici ? C'était peut-être cela que j'avais vu dans mon cauchemar. Je n'en sais rien et je m'en contre fou ! Je veux rentrer sur les terres des Ciens ! Bon, calmons nous, rien ne sert de paniquer, ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne connais aucune race de loup avec des yeux pareils. Donc, restons calme et tentons de voir les choses comme elles le sont…

Oui, comme aurez pu le voir, je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis une louve, mais pas n'importe quelle sorte de loup. Ma meute et moi sommes étranges. Je crois que nous sommes les seul à avoir réussi un tel croisement… Loup et vampire. J'ai tout d'une louve, mais pourtant, mon mode de vie est celui d'un vampire. Ce serait vraiment trop long à expliquer, mais pourtant, c'est notre lot quotidien à nous. Je ne me nourri que de sang, mon corps est plutôt froid. Mais, j'ai besoin de sommeil et vis en permanence dans la peau d'un être lupin. Oui, un subtile croisement des deux. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, disons qu'avant, je n'étais pas consciente de cela. Avant, je me considérais juste comme différente car j'étais aussi une vampire. Je n'étais pas encore au courant des guerres entre les loups et ceux-ci. Me secouant la tête, je fini par me lever. Mes pas étaient prudents, je faisais très attention à ne pas oublier le moindre détail de se qui m'entourait afin de pouvoir revenir sur mes pas en cas de problème. On ne sait jamais, peut-être avais-je été accompagnée par l'un des miens et qu'il était juste parti chercher du renfort quand il a vu que je ne me réveillais pas. Cela m'étais déjà arrivé, lors d'un jeu nocturne avec mon frère, nous nous étions perdu et avions fini par céder à la fatigue. Il avait dû aller chercher notre père adoptif parce que je n'arrivais plus à bouger, paralysée par la peur de l'inconnu. Mais au moins, depuis ce passage de ma vie, je n'ai plus de crainte en se qui concerne l'endroit où je me trouve. Du moins, lorsque je ne vois pas où est le danger. Or là, ces yeux rouges ne présageaient rien de bon.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Mais où étais-je donc tombée ? Si je n'avais pas été dans la réalité, j'aurais pu me dire que j'étais dans un autre monde que le mien ! Ce qui était impossible ! Tout au pire, je rêvais encore, mais cela m'étonnerais… Je sais très bien faire la différence entre ce qui est vrai et non. Et là, je peux affirmer que tout se qui m'entour est loin d'être une illusion ou un mirage. Je peux même me blesser alors que dans les rêves, la douleur n'est pas la même que celle-ci. Je reniflais l'air à la recherche d'une odeur que je connaîtrais, mais rien… Je sentais bien des loups, mais je ne les avaient jamais flairé et de plus, je sentais que cela brûlais mes narines. Je n'aime pas cela… L'odeur de nos ennemis ne nous affecte pas de cette façon, c'est autre chose… Je fut sortie de mes pensées par un hurlement. Des loups ! Enfin quelqu'un qui pourra me dire où je suis. Même dans l'éventualité où se seraient des ennemis, je n'avais de toute façon rien à perdre. Si une bataille devait avoir lieu, je me défendrais jusqu'à la mort sans jamais bafouer mon honneur.

_*~* La meute. *~*_

Je répondis au hurlement de ma voie cristalline. Celui-ci résonnait contre les parois des falaises toutes proches. L'écho fut suivit d'un silence pesant qui me paru étrange. Je tendis alors l'oreille afin d'entendre une réponse ou du moins un son quelconque. Il n'y en eut pas, mais une meute de loups énormes me faisait face. Je venais de percevoir le bruit de leur course, mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont été très discret. Aussi silencieux que ma propre meute, bien qu'ils n'en furent pas parti. Même si j'avais voulu fuir, je n'aurai pu le faire tant ils avaient été rapide. Devant moi, ils étaient une petite bande. En première ligne, un loup noir se dressait fièrement sur ses pattes, m'observant. Ils étaient vraiment gigantesques ! Moi qui étais déjà très grande pour une louve, du haut de mes 1m15, mais alors eux ! Enormes ! J'avais presque la taille d'un louveteau en comparaison. Je reniflai leur odeur avant de sentir mes narines me piquer. J'avais déjà flairé leur odeur quelques minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient juste devant moi, je comprenais à quel point c'était abominable ! Mais j'essayai de ne pas broncher. Après tout, si je voulais pouvoir recevoir de l'aide sans trop de problème, j'avais besoin d'être polie. Eux aussi me sentirent et n'avaient pas non plus l'air d'apprécier. L'un d'eux, couleur rouille, ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se tourner vers le plus sombre d'entre eux, sûrement l'alpha. Les autres l'imitèrent, comme si ils avaient eut besoin de plus de temps pour réagir.

_qui es-tu louve ?_ me demanda celui-ci en s'approchant de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile, juste prudent. Ses muscles se déroulaient sous sa peau et ses poils. C'était impressionnant de voir cela. Je n'avais encore jamais vu pareil colosse. Il avait au moins deux ou trois tête en plus que moi. Si il avait voulu, il aurait pu arracher ma tête d'un unique coup de patte. Mieux valait ne pas le froisser. Bien que je ne voulais pas vraiment lui donner mon identité, je me voyais très mal devoir lui tenir tête. J'allais donc faire ce qu'il allait me dire, du moins jusqu'à un certain point.

_Je me nome Hécate, louve de Cien._ Répondis-je poliment à cet Alpha en lui faisant une courbette. Mes yeux unicolore avaient l'air de les intriguer car ils voyaient que j'avais le don de vu tout comme eux. Et oui, je ne suis pas aveugle parce que mes yeux sont ainsi ! Je vis que l'un d'entre eux se retirait du clan, peut-être sous le choc qu'un monstre comme moi puisse exister. Le noir me fit signe de suivre le loup rouille qui était entrain de s'éloigner. Ne branchant pas, je le suivi, me demandant où j'étais… Tête basse, je réfléchissais à se qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de moi celui-là. Je suppose rien de bien méchant, cette meute n'avait pas vraiment l'air de me vouloir du mal. J'en étais plutôt heureuse d'ailleurs. J'ai bien remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup, sans doute à cause de mon odeur, mais rien dans leurs yeux ne laissait voir qu'ils avaient comme projet de me tuer. Le rouquin allait sans doute me montrer comme rentrer chez moi et j'allais être débarrassée de ce mauvais rêve une fois pour toute. Je l'entendais un peu grommeler. Je ne compris pas vraiment se qu'il murmurait dans sa barbe, mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas des éloges à mon sujet. Alors que je le voyais dérouler ses membres et prendre position sur ses pattes arrière, il devient humain. Je m'arrêtai net, incapable de faire le moindre geste. J'étais on ne peut plus paralysée, tant de surprise que de peur. Un humain ?? Mais, mais… Mon esprit s'embrouilla, je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose. Les Hommes sont pourtant les ennemis des loups, alors pourquoi en devenir un soit-même ? Cela m'échappais totalement. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé et j'avais l'impression que ma mâchoire c'était décrochée tant j'étais ahurie. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire maintenant qu'il était devenu un air sadique et sans aucun respect ? Il allait prendre une de leur arme qui crache le feu et la mort pour me tirer dessus ? Non, même si il était humain, il avait été un loup ! Il ne serait pas capable de tuer l'un des siens pour le plaisir ? Ou du moins, pas sans raison… Je devais me calmer, ne pas montrer ma surprise et ma peur, bien qu'il avait dû la sentir ! Elle devait se sentir à des kilomètres vu ma réaction ! De toute façon, je n'avais de quoi m'en faire, si il était un loup, il ne voudrait pas me faire de mal ! Mais pourtant, c'était impossible qu'il…

_Comment fais-tu cela ??_ m'empresse-je de dire en le regardant, plus que surprise. Il sourit avant d'enfiler une chose qui recouvrait ses jambes. Un morceau de peau sûrement… Les humains sont vraiment morbide. Il ne pris pas la peine de répondre, se qui me fit grogner. Quel mal élevé celui-la alors ! Il attrapa un objet assez étrange de son… enfin, de cette peau et appuya plusieurs fois dessus avant de le coller à son oreille. Bon dieu ! C'est quoi cette chose ? Et tu vas me répondre abruti ? Rah !! Je ne l'aime pas lui, vraiment pas !

« Bella ? C'est Jacob. (silence) Je vais bien et toi ? ( nouveau silence.) Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais pourrais-tu venir avec ton suceur de sang à la frontière ? (silence.) Je t'expliquerai quand vous serai là ! » Il l'enleva de oreille et appuya encore une fois dessus avant de me regarder.

_*~* Première rencontre.*~*_

« Tu es vraiment étrange toi ! » Me dit-il avant d'essayer de poser une main sur ma tête. Il n'avait pas terminé son mouvement que j'avais déjà reculé d'un pas, tous crocs sortis. Pas question de me laisser faire ! Il ne croyait quand même que j'allais me laisser caresser aussi facilement par une de ces créatures ? Et en plus de cela, il ne m'avait toujours pas donné se que je voulais ! Donc, pas touche tant que je ne l'aurais pas !

_Ne me touche pas sale humain ! Réponds à ma question ! Et puis, qui es-tu ?_ Ma mâchoire était serrée, j'aurai brouillé un os aussi facilement que si ça avait été de la chaire. Mes yeux commencèrent à briller. Ce n'était encore qu'une lumière fébrile, mais la rage n'allait pas tarder à prendre le contrôle de moi si il continuait sur cette voie celui-la.

« Du calme ma belle ! Je m'appel Jacob. Ce serait vraiment difficile de t'expliquer, disons juste que je suis capable de devenir un humain ou plutôt que je suis capable de devenir un loup. » Je levai un sourcil, il était vraiment très bizarre ! En plus, il pouvait me comprendre ! Un humain qui comprend un loup… Je dois être entrain de rêver, c'est la seule explication ! Quoi que, c'est vrai qu'il en était un aussi, mais je ne pensais pas que sous sa forme d'humain il aurait pu parler mon langage

_En quoi je suis étrange ? Moi je n'ai pas de don comme le tien !_ Ris-je nerveusement.

« Oh que si tu es a un ! » dit-il en désignant mes canines. Oui, un part de moi est vampire, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème… Je ne suis pas la seule à être comme ça ! Pourtant, ça avait l'air de l'inquiéter et de le surprendre. Pff… Il n'était sûrement pas au courant de l'existence de ma meute. J'étais peut-être beaucoup plus loin de chez moi que je ne l'aurai pensé après tout.

« Tu n'es pas rien qu'une simple louve… » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée d'un autre humain. Cette fois, c'était une femelle, elle n'était pas du tout formé de la même façon que lui. D'un bon, je me réfugiai à quelques pas de celui-ci, effrayé. La position que j'avais adoptée était défensive et visait à les avoir tout les deux dans mon angle de vue. La moindre erreur de ma part me serait fatal, se n'était pas le moment de flancher. Je ne pu retenir des grognements alors que mes poils se hérissaient et que mes babines se retroussaient, dévoilant mes longs crocs blancs, à nouveau. La jeune fille arrêta net et regarda le dénommé Jacob, l'air tout aussi apeuré que moi. De toute évidence, nous étions toute les deux dans la même situation et je n'avais pas à me faire de soucis à son sujet bien que je n'étais pas rassurée. Elle devait être terrifiée face à moi, je n'étais pas non plus enchantée de la voir, les humains ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Pourtant, elle semblait plutôt gentille et je me détendis assez vite. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange de ma part, surtout envers cette race.

« Mon dieu ! Vous avez une nouvelle recrue ? Mais elle est vraiment minuscule ! Ne me dis pas que… »

« Non ! Elle n'est pas avec nous et elle n'est pas aussi louve qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. C'est pour ça que voulait voir cette sangsue ! » Dit-il avant d'attraper mon collier et de me tirer vers l'humaine. Surprise, je poussai un glapissement avant de me sentir étranglée par son emprise. J'allais me retourner pour le mordre, mais il me lâcha avant. Je n'étais vraiment pas contente sur ce coup là. Je lui lançais un aboiement furieux, prête à lui bondire dessus. Mes yeux le fusaient et recommencèrent à briller alors qu'ils venaient de s'apaiser. Mais la femelle humaine posa sa main sur mon encolure avec douceur avant que je ne puisse le lui faire payer. Presque instantanément, je me senti beaucoup plus calme.

« Jake, tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat ! excuse-le… » Me dit-elle gentiment. Je me calmai encore un peu mais j'étais quand même… Depuis quand je parle humain ? C'est un rêve très étrange… Je me détendit un peu quand elle me sourit avant que cet abruti ne lui fasse signe de m'emmener avec elle. Mon regard ne brillait plus au moins. Toute rage écartée, c'était bon pour eux ça, mais pour moi, ça ne l'était pas forcément. Tout dépend de leurs intentions. J'avais un peu peur, mais son visage me rassurait étrangement. Elle n'avais vraiment pas l'air méchante. Elle tourna les talons sans enlever sa main de mon cou. Quand à moi, je grognai une dernière fois sur lui avant de la suivre. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas me comprendre alors je ne dis rien, me contentant de la laisser m'emmener vers un autre humain. Encore un ? j'en ai mare ! Je ne les aiment pas… Celui-la par contre était très étrange. Il ne dégageait pas la même aura et en plus de cela, il sentait meilleur que l'autre. Je m'assis face à lui alors qu'il me fixait avec attention. On aurait dit qu'il fouillait mon esprit. Si tu continue comme ça, je vais finir par te bondir dessus, humain !

« Pas la peine… Et je ne suis pas un humain. »

Il lisait dans…

« oui, je peux lire dans tes pensées, nous allons communiquer comme cela étant donné que je ne suis pas capable de parler le loup. Réponds juste mentalement à mes questions d'accord ? » Je hochai la tête, un peu étonnée. Il avait eue l'air amusé lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne parlait pas loup. Il est bizarre, mais lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de m'être hostile. Ou du moins, pas autant que ce Jacob.

« bien, d'où viens-tu ? »

_Des terres de Cien_

« hum… Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé… sans doute un dialecte de ta meute… » La jeune fille, Bella, le regardait interrogatrice. Il lui expliqua se que je venais de lui dire avant de lui promettre qu'il lui ferait part de tout. Elle ne partageait pas le don de ce type, c'était une certitude. Dieu merci, je n'aurai pas à cacher se que je pense quand lui ne serait pas là.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas uniquement une louve n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sais juste que je suis maudite tout comme ma meute.

« Maudite… Tu n'es pas qu'une louve, tu es aussi une vampire à en croire ton odeur. »

Oui en effet, mais je ne vois pas ou est le problème, tout mon clan est comme ça ! Ce n'est pas normal ?

« non, ce n'est pas normal… Les loups et les vampires sont ennemis et pourtant toi tu es les deux à la fois ! Ce n'est en rien normal ! »

Tu pense réellement que c'est normal que je communique avec un humain ? Je devrais te sauter dessus et tu tuer avant d'avertir ma meute partir très loin ! Et pourtant, nous sommes là, face à face. Il doit y avoir une terrible méprise ! J'ai l'impression que nous ne venons pas du même monde…

« Ca tu peux le dire que nous ne sommes pas du même monde ! mais quoi qu'il en soit tu es l'une des nôtres plus que l'une des leur » dit-il en désignant Jacob d'un coup de tête. Bella caressa ma tête, je ne dis rien, me contentant de l'observer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te faire de mal » Me dit-elle en s'agenouillant en face de moi et me regardant dans les yeux. Son regard était interrogateur face à mon visage. Je lui donnai un coup de nez avant de lui faire un sourire. Je ne savais pas si elle le prendrait en tant que tel, mais c'était un geste des plus gentil. Mon dieu, je dois devenir folle… Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir être aussi gentil avec l'un d'eux. Je devrais peut-être changer mon jugement vis-à-vis des êtres humaines, ils pas tous mauvais à en voir cette fille.

« Edward, nous ne devrions pas interroger Carlisle à son sujet ? » Demanda-t-elle au vampire alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle attrapa la main de se dernier.

« Si… Accepterais-tu de venir avec nous ? »

Du moment qu'il ne se passe rien qui pourrait me forcer à vous faire du mal, je vous suis.

« bien… Dans ce cas, suis nous. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un drôle d'engin. C'était bien plus grand que moi et je n'étais pas enchantée à l'idée de m'en approcher.

« Je te téléphonerai pour te dire se qu'il se passe avec cette louve, Jake ! » Cria l'humaine avant de courir vers nous. Elle trébucha mais se rattrapa, ne tombant pas. Edward ouvrit la capsule bizarre avant de me dire de monter à l'arrière. Je sautai donc dedans, regardant avec attention le moindre de leur mouvements.

« Ca s'appel une voiture, nous nous déplaçons avec cela. » Me dit-il, ayant deviné mes interrogation. Heureuse de le savoir ! Ca m'avance à quoi ? Pff… J'aime pas les humains ! En plus, cette « voiture » pue, c'est abominable ! Un peu râleuse, je me couchai, gardant toujours mon regard sur Bella, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Contrairement à Edward, je ne réagissais pas à l'odeur de son sang. Pour nous, ce serait une abomination que de se nourrir d'humains ! Rien que le fait de l'imaginer souillait mon honneur !

« Dans ce cas arrête d'y penser ! » Feula le vampire qui conduisait comme un fou, prenant un peu plus de vitesse. Je n'aime pas que l'on soit au courrant de tout se que je pense ! Il devrait faire attention si il ne voulait pas finir entre mes crocs celui-là ! Mes grognements parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui se tendit avant de regarder son compagnon puis de revenir à moi. Je secouais doucement la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien d'important. J'entendis alors un petit rire de la par d'Edward. Rah ! Vas au diable !

_*~* La famille Cullen. *~*_

Je pu enfin descendre de cette voiture ! Je m'ébrouai vivement, essayant de me remettre. Très franchement, je ne supporte pas cela. Je préfèrerai encore courir à en faire saigner mes pattes que de retourner la dedans ! Objet de malheur. Je rallai un peu, jurant contre ce truc, lui crachant mon malaise sous forme de grognements. Alors que je me retournai en maudissant l'engin, je fit étonnée par ce que je voyais. Devant moi s'étendait des arbres et de la végétation. Je me sentais un peu chez moi. Ce n'était pas encore les paysages glacés de nos, terre, mais c'était déjà mieux que la civilisation qui avait défilé devant mes yeux durant tout le trajet en voiture. Après avoir souri, je suivi les deux inconnus, arrivant près d'eux au petit trot. Ils m'emmenèrent vers un grand édifice blanc devant lequel je m'arrêtai net. Je le regardai de bas en haut, complètement désorientée. C'était magnifique et effrayant à la fois.

« C'est notre « tanière » si tu veux… » Souffla Edward, énervé de devoir tout m'expliquer. Je commençais à rager un peu avant de les rejoindre. Bella posa à nouveau sa main sur moi en esquissant un sourire. Mine de rien, je lui arrivais à la poitrine avec ma tête. Elle était vraiment gentille et puis, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt agréable de se faire gratter derrière les oreilles. Nous entrâmes donc dans la maison qui était immense ! Je regardais tout autour de moi, détaillant tout se qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La plus part des choses étaient vraiment étranges, je n'en avais jamais vu… Je fut interrompue dans mes observations quand on boucha la seule issue derrière moi.

« Carlisle ! » appela l'homme juste avant que plusieurs autres personnes ne viennent nous rejoindre. Il y avait une femme plutôt petite qui se déplaçait presque en dansant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu hirsute. Ca ressemblait à la crête de poils sur le dos de mon bêta. Et rien que le fait de l'avoir comparée à Glacies me fit rire intérieurement car il n'avait rien avoir entre eux deux ! Une autre femelle, celle-ci était blonde et me regardait méchamment. Elle avait l'air de désapprouver ma présence ici, ça se lisait dans ses yeux qui bouillonnaient de rage. Je ne m'attardai pas trop sur elle, sinon j'allais m'énerver. La dernière avait l'air beaucoup plus aimable et me souriait un peu de la même façon que mon père adoptif.

Trois mâles arrivèrent ensuite, l'un qui ressemblait à un ours dans sa stature. Il avait l'air plutôt neutre face à mon débarquement et ne me donna aucun sentiment précis sur ses pensées. Un autre qui gardait ses distances envers Bella. Lui était blond, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et m'inspira pas mal de question. Quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, elles me brûlaient les babines. Le dernier, quand à lui, était un peu plus vieux, blond lui aussi. Il s'approcha de moi. C'était sans doute lui Carlisle.

« Tu as amené un loup ici ? » cracha la femme la plus hostile envers moi. J'avais l'impression que si on la laissait s'énerver un peu trop, sa chevelure deviendrait un vrai nid de serpent et qu'elle finirait par cracher le feu. Elle me faisait peur, vraiment. Je sentis d'ailleurs une sorte de courant électrique qui me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

« Du calme Rosalie, ce n'est pas rien que cela… » Répondit l'homme qui était près de moi.

« Elle est des nôtres ! » intervient celui qui était resté en recule. Il a comprit bien plus vite que les autres celui-là.

« Ne soit pas stupide Jasper, ce n'est un sale clébard ! » rétorqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce. Je n'était pas mécontente qu'elle s'en aille, mais… Elle m'a traité de clébard ? Un grognement monta dans ma gorge alors que je m'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus. Je fut arrêtée quand Carlisle retroussa l'une de mes babines. Mais ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je ne te permet pas ! Mon air frustrer et surpris fit rire tout le monde. Moi ça ne m'amusait pas, pourtant, je ne dis rien. Il observa ma canine avant de relâcher sa prise. Je posai ma patte sur mon museau, le frottant. Ils me contemplaient tous comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Pourtant, je n'étais pas si extra ordinaire que cela ! On était une trentaine comme moi plus tout ceux qui ne survivaient pas à leur abandon. Les bras croisés, Edward m'observait, il paraissait peu aimer se que je venais de penser. Pourtant, c'était la vérité !

« D'où vient-elle ? » demanda Carlisle en se redressant pour arriver à la hauteur du vampire.

« Des terres de Ciens, m'a-t-elle dit. »

« Je ne connais rien de ce nom… Une recherche ne serait pas de trop je crois… » Sur ce, tous montèrent à l'étage, moi à leurs talons. Mes griffes cliquetaient sur le sol, se qui avait l'air d'amuser celle qui semblait danser. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de me faire entrer dans une nouvelle pièce. Cette tanière est vraiment immense ! Tous se penchèrent sur un nouvel objet alors que je restais en arrière avec celui qui était toujours à l'écart. Je posais mes yeux sur lui, un nouveau sourire vint illuminé mes babines, mais lui ne fit rien.

_*~* Juste une illusion… *~*_

« Terres de Ciens ! Je les ai ! (silence.) Mmhh… Tout se qu'il y a ici ne concerne qu'un jeu de rôle et une bande dessinée avec des loups… Cette histoire serait le fruit de l'imagination d'une jeune dessinatrice… Mais alors… » Tous se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'y comprenais rien ! C'est quoi une bande dessinée ? Et puis, je ne suis pas imaginée, je suis bien réel ! Ma famille est réel ! Ma vie l'est aussi, tout autant que mon monde !

« Tu n'es pas de ce monde ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, mais ta place est là ! » Me dit Carlisle en pointant des loups dans une boite. M'appuyant sur le support, je posai mes yeux sur eux. Je reconnu Ira et Nightquest. Que faisaient-ils la dedans ? J'aboyai, il fallait les sortir de là ! Je me sentais on ne peut plus mal. C'était donc cela ! Ils étaient tous enfermés là dedans et s'étaient figés !

« Du calme ! Ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur, ce ne sont que des représentations de la réalité. » M'expliqua Edward. Mais pourtant, aucun humain n'était capable de nous voir ou du moins d'échapper à nos crocs sur nos terres, comme se pouvait-il que… Etourdie, je me laissais tomber sur le sol, tremblante. Que ce passait-il, je n'y comprend plus rien. J'étais prise de vertige tant j'étais mal… Je n'était donc juste qu'une illusion ? Je ne suis qu'une création humaine qui a pris vie dans un autre monde avant de me retrouver ici ?

Bella me sera contre elle, caressant ma tête. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Quitter ce monde de fou, retrouver ma famille… Ils devaient se faire un sang d'ancre pour moi ! Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Il faut croire que j'étais la seule à le sentir et qu'elle n'existaient pas pour eux toute fois. Ma respiration n'était plus la même non plus.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es là, ni comment on pourrait te ramener, mais en tout cas on va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à se que tu puisses retourner près des tiens. » Me dit une femme en souriant. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part. Je crois vraiment qu'un peu d'aide me ferait du bien ! Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment perdue ici… Je ne peux me rattacher à rien. Il y a bien trop d'humain dans les parages en plus de cela. Je relevai ma tête, bien qu'elle soit lourde de douleur. Je clignait des yeux en la hochant.

« Elle te remercie Esmé. » Traduit Edward.

« Essaye un peu de parler, tu es tout de même un peu vampire si j'en crois se qu'il est marqué sur ce forum. On a peut-être une chance de te comprendre. » Me dit celui qui ressemblait à un ours. J'essayai de chasser les mauvaises pensées de ma tête afin de ne pas embrumer plus mon esprit. Me relevant, je regardai Bella avant de lui donner un coup de museau sur la joue pour la remercier de son soutient.

_Je m'appel Hécate et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance !_ Dis-je alors avec une voix enjouée bien qu'encore un peu secouée. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de m'avoir compris. C'était peine perdue… J'étais condamnée à être accompagnée par Edward si je voulais me faire comprendre par les autres…

« Elle dit qu'elle s'appel Hécate et qu'elle est heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous. » Poussant un long soupire, je baissai la tête. Comment la cohabitation allait-elle être possible si le vampire roux était le seul qui puisse me comprendre ? Il m'était impossible de m'imaginer le suivre partout ou lui être sans arrêt derrière moi.

« On va trouver une solution ! » dit Carlisle en relevant mon menton. Il attrapa alors mon collier et me tira doucement, m'invitant à le suivre, Edward sur nos talons. Il le lâcha presque instantanément, il n'avait même pas eue le temps de m'étrangler. Les autres ne nous suivirent pas, un peu trop étonné pour bouger. Je leur lançai tout de même un dernier regard avant de sortir de l'endroit. Nous descendîmes dans la première pièce où nous avions été et on m'invita à sauter sur une chose dont j'ignorais le nom mais qui par la suite se révéla être une table. Pendant un certain temps, je ne sais pas exactement combien de minutes ou d'heures, le blond passa son temps à m'observer sous toute les coutures. Il regarda mes pattes, mes yeux, ma gorge. Tout y passa ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver entre les mains d'un vétérinaire comme les appelaient les chiens sauvages. Qu'espérait-il trouver ! A part mes canines qui étaient plus longues que la normal, j'étais un loup des plus banal. Bon, peut-être les tatouages sous mes yeux échappaient à la règle, mais rien de plus ! Je ne faisais que le regarder, espérant trouver dans son expression le petit truc qui m'avertirait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Pendant que lui m'examinait, les autres faisaient des tas de recherche sur le fameux forum où tout était expliqué en détail sur mon monde. Ils ne trouvèrent rien qui aurait pu nous aider. Tout se qu'il y avait, c'était des explications sur les différentes meutes, des fiches de caractères sur les membres qui les constituaient. Rien d'important quoi… Jusqu'à ce que Esmé vienne nous trouver.

« J'ai peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ! Nous avons remonté plusieurs site où notre jeune amie se trouvait dessinée et j'ai trouvé des formes d'elle différentes que celle d'une simple louve ! Il y avait ceci (Elle montra un subtile croisement entre un humain et un loup qui avait mes couleurs) et aussi un dessin d'une humaine ou l'on nous r'envoyait à elle. Peut-être est-il possible qu'elle puisse devenir comme nous… »

Les deux hommes étaient tout aussi étonnés que moi sur ce coup là ! Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment quelqu'un avait pu représenter mon monde aussi parfaitement alors qu'il n'y en avait aucune trace ici… Maintenant, ils posèrent leur yeux sur moi. Je baissai mes oreilles, ne sachant si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment comme elle pourrait prendre forme humaine… »

« Les loups-garous y arrivent bien eux ! Si elle se révèle être un croisement de nos deux races, elle devrait en être capable ! » répondit Edward à Carlisle. Un croisement des deux ? Pff… Je n'aime pas du tout cette perspective ! Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont ceux qui sont plusieurs choses à la fois ! J'avais déjà eue l'occasion d'entendre parler de ce genre de personne dans les histoires que racontaient les louveteaux suite aux contes de mon frère. C'était toujours des louves qui étaient bien trop parfaites et qui étaient insupportable à mes yeux ! Je ne voulais pas devenir l'une d'elle ! Non, non, non et non !

« Même si tu n'aimes pas cela, j'aimerai bien que tu essaye quand même ! C'est peut-être là» Me dit Edward en le moyen de pouvoir de te parler sans que je ne doivent traduire se que tu pense ! Et en plus de cela, une occasion de peut-être trouver un moyen d'entente entre les deux races… » dit ce dernier en attrapant mes épaules et en me secouant un peu. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait finir par exploser. Maintenant, en plus d'être perdue dans un autre monde que le mien, je me retrouvais prise dans une sorte de guerre entre deux clans…

« Ne la brusque pas mon fils, je crois qu'elle a d'abord besoin de prendre quelques repères et surtout de s'habituer à vivre ici. » Lui dit Carlisle en me tapotant la tête d'un air gentil. Le roux quand à lui soupira avant de s'éloigner, sans doute pour rejoindre Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voici le deuxième chapitre ^-^

Comment ça, moi, avoir flashé sur Jasper ? Mais qu'allez vous imaginer ?

Bonne lecture à tous ! ( qui peut bien lire des horreurs pareilles ? u_u' )

_**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie.**_

_*~* Plus que des vampires. *~*_

Je sautai de la table avant de me rendre compte que je ne savais de toute façon pas quoi faire parmi tout ses inconnus. Je m'assis, évaluant la situation. Je n'eu pas a me demander que faire trop longtemps, le petit lutin dansant s'approcha de moi en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de te donner mon nom, Hécate. Je m'appel Alice ! » Me dit-elle en me tendant la main par réflexe. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu la retirer, je lui donnais ma patte qu'elle attrapa et qu'elle secoua, amusée par ma réaction. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi elle trouvait ça drôle, je ne faisais que lui rendre son geste, aussi étrange soit-il.

« Viens avec moi, je vais un peu m'occuper de toi ! » Bien que très peu rassurée par ses intentions, je la suivais. Elle m'emmena dans une sale blanche à l'étage. Elle m'expliqua que c'était une sale de bain. Alice tenait absolument à me laver sous prétexte que j'étais couverte de terre et de saleté. De toute évidence, à en croire par son récit, ce n'était pas bien que je salisse toute la maison. C'est vrai qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de sable et que tout était si propre que ça en devenait glissant comme de la glace. Elle m'invita à venir dans le « bain ». Ne bronchant pas, je sautai dedans. Je n'avais pas envie donner des difficultés à ceux qui m'aidaient, j'allais donc me plier à leurs règles pour éviter d'être un fardeau. Elle prit le pommeaux de douche et de l'eau claire en sortit. Elle ne sentait pas comme celle que l'on trouvait chez nous, mais je crois que cette odeur ne me sera pas trop difficile à supporter. Pendant qu'elle m'aspergeait d'eau, elle m'expliquait l'histoire de leur famille, me donna un peu de vocabulaire en se qui concernait certains objets de la maison. Elle essaya même de communiquer avec moi, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui faire comprendre se que je voulais lui dire. Elle me savonna avec du gel douche pour humain qui sentait les plantes. J'aimais assez pour une fois. La mousse, c'était plutôt chouette ! Elle trouvait que comme ça, je ressemblais à un croisement entre un rat et un caniche. L'image de moi me fit assez rire pour que je ne veule pas lui mordiller les cheveux à elle aussi pour qu'elle tombe dans le bain avec moi.

Une fois que je fus propre, elle me sécha avec une serviette et ensuite avec un sèche-cheveux. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cela ! Encore un objet très brouillant. Après quoi, elle me brossa. Ma fourrure n'avait jamais était aussi douce et aussi brillante. Une fois tout ses soins fini, je m'ébrouai, la faisant rire. Elle était vraiment fière de son travail. Pour ma part, cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais si elle trouvait bien, c'était tout se qui comptait.

Nous sortîmes alors de cet endroit avant d'aller rejoindre Jasper, son compagnon. Elle m'avait un peu parlé de lui et elle voulait me le présenter. Alice m'emmena donc dans sa chambre où Jasper lisait. J'entrai timidement, regardant autour de moi. La pièce était très aérée. Elle dansa jusqu'à son compagnon et s'assis à coté de lui sur le canapé.

« Voilà 'cate ! C'est Jasper ! » Me dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui me regarda intrigué. Je lui fit une légère courbette alors que lui me sourit enfin ! Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était amusé par ma réaction ou par politesse, mais en tout cas, je pris cette réaction très bien ! Je n'étais toujours pas capable de lui parler et je le regrettais. J'aurai bien discuté avec Alice aussi, elle était vraiment fantastique !

Je n'eu pas le loisir de rester plantée là très longtemps. J'entendis Bella m'appeler dans la maison. M'excusant en baissant les oreilles auprès des deux vampires, je quittai la pièce pour rejoindre celle qui m'avait demandé. Sortant de la chambre des deux amoureux, je laissais mes pattes me guider vers la jeune fille. Je le vis qui m'attendais au pied des marches. Une fois les escaliers descendu, je couru vers elle avant de glisser sur le sol bien trop lisse pour que mes coussinets s'y accrochent. Je poussai un juron qu'elle ne pu comprendre. Elle n'avait sans doute entendu qu'un gémissement de surprise. Bien qu'elle rigolait, elle vient vite près de moi pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien de cassé.

« Edward compte aller chasser ce soir avec Emett et Jasper, tu veux aller avec eux ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me relevant. Je secouai la tête, je n'avais vraiment pas soif ! J'avais surtout besoin de savoir plus de chose concernant leur mode de vie pour le moment. Alors que Bella posa sa main sur mon cou, je la vit être complètement dans le vague. Elle déposa sa tête sur mon dos, je paru plutôt désorientée, tout comme elle.

« Le seul loup que je connais est vraiment l'opposé de toi… Il a la peau brûlante et à une fourrure couleur rouille… » Elle ne continua pas sur ce chemin, préférant se taire. Elle devait parler de cette abruti de Jacob ! Bien que j'avais envie de partir, n'étant pas habituer à tant de proximité avec les humains, je la laissait me caresser. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de parler de ce sujet, bien qu'il avait l'air assez épineux. Je ne voulais pas m'aventurer la-dedans sans qu'elle ne me le demande. Si dans le futur je pouvais devenir à mon tour humaine, je suppose que je lui proposerais ma compagnie pour en parler. Mais pour le moment, je n'étais pas en bonne position pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit et je crois que son compagnon n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être au courant de tout cela.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de passer les doigts dans mes poils, elle alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient plongé dans une partie d'échec. Je viens les regarder, ne comprenant évidemment rien aux règles et ne cherchant même pas à les comprendre.

Pendant qu'eux s'amusaient avec leurs petits bouts de bois, Emett essayait de me faire parler. Nous rîmes beaucoup lorsque je réussi à articuler une phrase avec mes aboiement

« I want it » réussi-je donc à dire suscitant de l'amusement chez tout le monde, y compris chez Rosalie, celle qui m'était tellement hostile. J'étais moi même écroulée lorsque Jasper essaya de parler loup, répétant se que je lui « disais ». Je m'étais laissée tomber par terre en riant. Edward leur dit alors qu'il venait de déformer ma phrase, la transformant en une sorte de phrase vulgaire tellement ridicule qu'elle en devenait drôle. Au final, c'était plutôt une bonne chose que je sois tombée ici ! Je m'y plais plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Une partie de moi me disait que si ma famille avait été là, ça aurait été encore mieux ! Une autre me disait qu'eux pouvaient devenir ma nouvelle famille. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas qu'une bande d'humain sans cervelle au final…

Bella dû nous quitter et retourna chez elle avec Edward. Pendant ce temps là, je continuai d'écouter les filles qui étaient vraiment adorable avec moi. Au bout d'un moment, les garçons allèrent rejoindre leur frère pour aller chasser. Qu'allait-on pouvoir faire pendant ce temps là ? Alice me proposa alors de regarder un DVD. Elle ne parvient pas bien à m'expliquer se que c'était, mais au moins, ça allait m'en dire un peu plus sur leurs habitudes ! C'était un bonne chose. J'avais un peu l'impression de redevenir un louveteau à qui il fallait tout expliquer. Elle m'invita à prendre place à coté d'elle dans le canapé. Je sautai donc sur celui-ci, me roulant en boule. Elle me dit que nous allions regarder «le jour d'après».

« J'ai lu sur le forum de ton monde que des loups démoniaques avaient été envoyé chez vous à cause du réchauffement climatique. Donc, je me suis dis que ça serait sympa que tu voie un peu se que c'est. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

Durant tout le film, elle dû me donner des tas d'information sur les objets qui défilaient, sur les habitudes des humains… Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'étais fascinée par tout cela. Je perdis tout de même pied à la fin, sombrant dans un sommeil bien mérité. Je vous rappel que je ne suis pas uniquement vampire, j'ai aussi du loup, alors j'ai besoin de dormir.

_*~* Une journée de chien… *~*_

La nuit noir s'étendait sur un vaste territoire alors que la lune était la seule source de lumière pour une meute de jeunes loups attroupés auprès d'un rocher qui les surplombait. Un mâle, plus âgé, était assis sur la pierre et me fixait dans les yeux. Son pelage brun, ses yeux bleus pâles, ses colliers reflétaient les lueurs de l'astre nocturne. C'était mon frère, Tuomas. Comme chaque jour, il allait conter une histoire de son invention. Je m'attendais à une quête fantastique ou à de grande guerre qu'avait vécu nos aïeux, mais il n'en fut rien. Son récit était la parfaite réplique d'explication que j'avais déjà entendu. Je réécoutai avec attention, cherchant où j'avais pu entendre pareil discourt. Je fermai les yeux pour m'y aider, des images défilaient dans ma tête. Je voyais des hommes qui fuyaient la rage des éléments, de grandes tempêtes de neige, des inondations. Tous cela tournait dans mon esprit me rendant presque folle, me donnant la migraine. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour découvrir que mon frère ne parlait plus bien que la voix sortait de lui, on aurait dit qu'il brillait de l'intérieur alors que ses orifices crachaient la lumière qui était en lui. La voix se modifia et devint féminine, plus chantante. Je m'en rappelait mais je ne pouvais mettre un visage sur mes souvenirs. Ma vision se troubla et fut envahie par un flash blanc.

Me relevant d'un bon, me dressant sur mes pattes, fixant le sol qui était étonnamment mou. Je découvrais avec un part de tristesse et un part de soulagement que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que je n'avais pas quitté le salon de mes nouvelles connaissances. Alors que je voyais qu'il faisait plus claire que sur le territoire de ma meute, ma première réaction fut de regarder le ciel. A mon grand soulagement, il n'y avait aucune trace de soleil. Je tournai la tête vers la table où étaient assis Emmett et Rosalie. Il était entrain de bâtir une pyramide avec des cartes si je me souviens bien du mot. Cela devait être ennuyeux à mourir, mais si ça les amusaient… Je bondi hors du canapé ( ce mot là, je n'allais sûrement pas l'oublier ) avec délicatesse avant de m'étirer. Un fois que mon corps fut étendu, je vins saluer les deux vampires en leur faisant un signe de tête. Je ne comptais pas m'attarder près d'eux, mais je fini tout de même par venir réclamer une gratouille à l'homme qui ressemblait à un gros ours. Amusé, il me caressa le cou avant de me tapoter le dos. Contrairement à lui, la blondinette n'avait pas l'air amusé et j'eue droit à un sourire glacial et faut qui ne voulait dire que « vas-t-en ! ». Je lui répondis en grognant avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers l'odeur d'Alice. Elle au moins serait peut-être plus heureuse de me voir. Je pistai cette dernière avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était à l'extérieur. La plaque de glace qui me séparait du jardin m'était impossible à ouvrir et mal heureusement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à aboyer pour qu'on me laisse sortir. Je restai là, attendant de trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas casser ce truc, ça serait mal venu de ma part. Après un long soupir, je finis par me rapprocher d'Emmett avant de tirer sa manche avec mes crocs pour qu'il me suive. J'étais honteuse et totalement déshonorée de faire cela, mais je n'allais pas attendre sagement que la vampirette rentre ! L'ours me regarda puis me suivi. Lorsque je lui montrai le jardin d'un coup de tête, il se mit à rire. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé si le tremblement de terre que provoquait son hilarité n'allait pas finir par briser quelque chose.

« Il te faudrait une chatière pour que tu puisse sortir comme tu veux ! » se gondola-t-il en m'ouvrant. Ahaha, très drôle gros balourd ! ! Je ne savais pas exactement se qu'était cet objet, mais je supposais que c'était une sorte de moyen simpliste pour faire sortir les chats ( ?). Une fois dehors, je lui fit un vague signe de tête pour le remercier ( bien qu'après cela, il ne le méritait pas !)

Je suivais l'odeur tout en courant. Ma vitesse ne devait pas laisser le temps de me voir passer. Lorsque je vis enfin Alice, je m'arrêtai et marchai vers elle. Elle se promenait avec Jasper, ils étaient en pleine discutions sur les visions de cette dernière. Alors que je continuais ma progression, le blond tourna la tête. Il me sourit avant que sa compagne ne l'imite. Elle dansa vers moi avant de s'agenouiller et de me gratter le museau. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les voir. D'un seul coup, je me rendis compte que c'était elle qui avait prit la voix de mon frère pour la remplacer par la sienne. J'aurais dû m'en rappeler tout de suite !

« Nous parlions justement de toi Hécate ! » Me dit-elle en se relevant après que je ne lui ai léché le visage en signe de bonjour. Parler de moi ? Ce n'était pas vraiment se que j'avais entendu…

« Alice n'arrive pas à avoir des visions claires en se qui te concerne. » M'expliqua alors Jasper.

« C'est sûrement à cause de ton coté loup… » répondit cette dernière, apparemment triste de ne pas pouvoir me voir clairement. Oh, ça ne devrait pas vraiment poser de problème, elle ne devait pas regarder mon futur ! Je sais très bien me tirer d'affaire sans cela, je l'ai toujours fait et je suis toujours 'vivante'. Elle ne devait vraiment pas s'en faire pour si peu !

J'attrapai un pant de sa jupe bleu et tirai doucement dessus d'un air joueur. Je vis alors son regard pétiller et celui de Jasper qui brillait d'une lueur qui ne me disais absolument rien. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique petite louve stupide ? » ria Alice en commençant à jouer avec moi. Je ne lâchai pas le morceau de tissus, tirant un peu plus dessus pour lui signifier que se que je faisais, c'était l'embêter !

« Vas-y Hécate, tu vas finir par le lui arracher complètement ! » lança le vampire en riant. Mais enfin ! Je ne comptais pas déshabiller sa chère et tendre ! je laissai alors sa compagne tranquille pour me jeter sur lui. Malgré ma force, mon poids et ma vitesse, je ne parvins pas à le faire tomber. Il ne fit que quelques pats en arrière alors qu'il se retrouvait avec une grande louve dans les bras. Alice sauta aussi sur lui, le renversant cette fois. Je m'écroulai sur lui alors que mon amie était allongée sur nous deux. La complicité qu'ils avaient établis entre eux était vraiment très puissante. Je mordillai la… chemise je crois, du blond alors que le petit elfe qui était sur mon dos imitait un chevaucheur de loup. Quand à lui, il essayait de se défaire de mon emprise en riant.

« Vous en faites du bruit ! » Lâcha une voix qui fut à nos cotés en moins de deux. Me yeux se posèrent alors sur Edward qui venait de rentrer, Bella sur le dos. Elle descendit, tituba un peu puis se plaça au coté de son compagnon. La scène devait être assez drôle en effet, trois vampire dont un sous forme de loup entrain de jouer comme des gamins. J'avais tant envie qu'ils viennent se joindre à nous que j'étais sur le point de leur bondir dessus. Mais je n'eue le temps de rien, Jasper c'était relevé et il s'éloignait de la jeune fille. Alice et moi-même nous redressâmes aussi. J'étais déçue, mais lorsque l'humaine et son compagnon vinrent nous saluer, je me senti tout de même plutôt heureuse de les voir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura d'autre occasion de se bagarrer. » Me chuchota le vampire suffisamment bas pour que Bella ne l'entende pas. Je lui souris avant de voir mes deux compagnons de jeu se diriger vers la villa. Par instinct, je les suivais, ne réfléchissant même pas à la réaction des deux nouveaux venus. Je fut soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient sur nos talons. Mes pats étaient délicats et gracieux, contrairement à ceux de l'humaine qui trébuchait presque toutes les deux minutes. Devant et derrière moi, les couples se tenaient la main et souriaient. Je n'avais pas vraiment ma place dans le groupe, j'étais mal à l'aise. Je décidai alors de m'éclipser et d'aller les attendre devant la maison. Je me mis alors à courir, dépassant les deux vampires qui étaient devant moi. En un rien de temps, je fut sur le perron. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la forêt alors que je me couchai pour les attendre. Bien que le jour devait être à peine à sa moitié, il n'y avait toujours pas de soleil en vue et le ciel était gris. Peut-être allait-il pleuvoir ce soir…

_*~* Nouveau jeu. *~*_

Mes yeux étaient perdu dans le vague alors que je sentais le vent remuer mon pelage qui dansait au rythme de celui-ci. Mon collier tinta, produisant un son qui avait pour don de m'apaiser. Les quelques minutes où je me retrouvai seule me parurent durer des heures. Mon esprit était tout aussi gris que le ciel au dessus de moi. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là où je sentais à quel point ma famille me manquait et combien elle comptait pour moi. J'aurai donné tout se que j'avais pour pouvoir jouer avec Ira, me blottir contre Tuomas, discuter avec Pathéa ou encore rire avec mon père. Je poussai un long soupire avant de me redresser en voyant arriver mes quatre amis. Lorsque Jasper et Alice passèrent à coté de moi, je sentis une vague de bien être dans mon cœur. Je regardai le vampire qui me sourit avant de me faire un signe de tête pour que je les suivent à l'intérieur. Ce dernier avait sûrement utilisé son pouvoir pour chasser ma peine. Malgré cela, ma tête était toujours basse et je senti la main de Bella se poser sur mon cou, s'enfonçant dans la masse de poils qui le constituait. Elle ne me lâcha que lorsqu'elle s'assis dans le canapé moelleux. Il n'y avait plus de place pour moi, toute la famille avait déjà installée. Mon regard les balaya tous, mais je ne vis aucun endroit où j'aurai pu me poser. Je pris alors la décision de m'asseoir sur le sol, observant Emmett qui tenait la blondasse dans ses bras, Bella et Edward qui essayaient de se tenir loin de Jasper, ce dernier se faisant rassurer par Alice. Esmé et Carlisle eux regardaient leur famille en souriant. Le visage de notre petit lutin se fendit en un large sourire. Je baissai une oreille et penchai la tête, elle avait sûrement eue une vision assez heureuse à en croire son visage.

« Allez tous vous habiller, on joue au base-ball dans une heure ! » Dit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds avec une mine enthousiaste. Je la suivi des yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Bella et qu'elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener à l'étage. J'étais complètement déboussolée, ma gueule était grande ouverte. Relevant un sourcil, baissant l'autre, je me tournai vers Edward, le questionnant mentalement.

« C'est un jeu, nous ne pouvons y jouer que lorsqu'il y a de l'orage. Je crois que tu feras une bonne attrapeuse ! » Me répondit-il avant qu'Emmett ne se mette à rire.

« Elle ne va pas en louper une ! Par contre, je doute qu'elle ne puisse les frapper ! »

« Je te parie qu'elle y arrive ! » Lui lança Jasper en se levant. Il m'attrapa mes pattes, les leva derrière ma tête puis les ramena rapidement devant moi avant de me pousser. Je glissai sur le sol avant de me redresser sur mes pattes, l'air complètement perdue. Pourquoi diable ce vampire avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait pour me débattre et surtout pourquoi d sautais-je devant lui avant de mordiller le bas de son pantalon ?

« Sale bête ! » ria-t-il avant de m'attraper à nouveau et de me jeter sur son dos. Mon dieu que je suis grande maintenant ! Il me traîna vers l'escalier, le grimpa ( je tiens à préciser que j'étais entrain de brouter ses cheveux pour qu'il me laisse descendre !) puis il m'envoya dans la chambre d'Alice en fermant la porte. Je retombai sur mes pattes et j'entendis des éclats de rire à l'étage d'en bas.

« Tu n'as pas osez faire ça quand même ? Si ce sale cabot l'avait voulu, elle t'aurait arraché la tête !» Cracha Rosalie au vampire qui venait de me 'punir' pour mauvaise conduite.

« Tu rigole ou quoi ? Elle adore Jasper ! » Lui répondit Emmett en faisant à nouveau trembler la maison.

« Je ne sais pas si elle m'adore, elle m'a chiqué les cheveux ! Je suis plein de bave de loup ! Hécate, j'aurai ma revanche ! »

Amusée, je tournai la tête vers Alice qui fixait une chose étrange sur la tête de Bella. Je m'approchai de cette dernière qui était assise sur une chaise alors que le petit lutin bondissait de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Il faut que je t'attache les cheveux. » Dit-elle à l'humaine. Je mis mes pattes avant sur les jambes de celle-ci et m'appuyai dessus avant de baisser le couvre-chef qu'elle portait jusqu'à ces yeux . Elle me sourit puis l'enleva alors que mon amie vint lui attacher les cheveux, formant une queue de cheval parfaite selon elle. Elle remit se qu'elle appela une casquette sur la tête de Bella. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues de la même manière, en blanc et bleu. Lorsqu'elles m'ouvrirent la porte, je me ruai dans l'escalier pour découvrire que le reste des Cullen s'étaient déjà préparés et que nous étions prêt à partir.

Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, nous nous mîmes à courir. Durant le trajet, Carlisle m'expliqua un peu les règles du base-ball. Cela me paraissait sans grand intérêt dit comme ça, mais après tout, jouer tous ensembles serait plutôt divertissant. Je devais réguler ma vitesse pour ne pas semer la famille. Et oui, les loups sont plus rapides que les humains, de faite, une louve vampire est plus rapide qu'un simple vampire ! J'étais assez fière, pour une fois que je pouvais être en position de supériorité face à eux. De plus, on ne peu pas dire que je sois la plus lente de ma meute, loin de là. Il faut être rapide et vif pour être un bon assassin n'ai-ce pas ? Mes pats tapaient le sol alors que je sentis des gouttelettes d'eau tomber sur ma truffe.

Lorsque nous fûmes sur le terrain de jeu, je les regardai mettre tous en place alors que Bella me disait se que je devrais faire pour faire gagner mon équipe. Alice enverrait les balles, Jasper, Emmett serait dans mon camp alors que Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward et Esmé seraient nos adversaires. Hmm… Pas très équilibré tout cela, mais il paraît que je serai forte pour le rattrapage des balles, et dans l'éventualité où ça ne se passerait pas bien, Esmé viendrait dans notre équipe.

« On frappe les premiers ! » Lança Rosalie en souriant mais en jetant un regard défiant à nous trois. Son compagnon fit une mine faussement effrayé en allant se cacher derrière son frère. La blonde s'approcha de lui et ils se chamaillèrent gentiment. Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que les autres sourirent. Les deux amoureux se coururent après alors que le père de famille sortait les battes et les balles d'un grand sac. Il tendit un morceau de bois et un objet sphérique à Jasper.

« Tu devrais essayer de voir si Hécate arrive à les attraper. » Lui dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil bienveillant. Il me dit de me mettre plus loin sur le terrain et de me tenir prête à courir. Le beau vampire tapa alors dans la balle à l'aide de sa batte, produisant une détonation puissante égale à celle d'un coup de tonner. Je vis le projectile partir à toute vitesse. Je me lançai à sa poursuite, l'attrapant rapidement et revenant vers celui qui l'avait lancé. Je fut à son coté, la balle dans la gueule en moins de deux. Je vis l'équipe adverse écarquiller les yeux. Mon coéquipier récupéra ma prise et se prépara à la lancer une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois, je la rattrapai, mais sur ce coup, ce fut au vole. En quelques foulées, je fut à nouveau au coté de tous, fière de moi. Mon équipe avait l'air enthousiaste. Jasper ébouriffa mes poils en jubilant. Ils avaient tous parié sur quelle équipe qui allait gagné. Je ne sais pas exactement se qui avait été mis en jeu, mais quand je vis Bella mourir de rire, je me doutai que ça devait être une débilité qui allait humilier les perdants ! Dans ce cas, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie ! Emmett arracha la batte des mains de son frère et prit la balle de ma gueule.

« C'est à moi de faire courir le clebs ! » dit-il en frappant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle parte bien loin. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, je ne me jetai pas pour aller la chercher, je la regardai filer avant de le dévisager d'un air détaché.

« Vas la chercher toi même maintenant gros malin. » Traduit Edward en riant tout en me tapotant la tête.

« Merci Hécate ! » Répondit ce dernier en allant dans le bois pour essayer de trouver la balle. Je m'étirai lascivement avant qu'il ne revienne. J'étais fin prête à rattraper les missiles. Comme Rosalie l'avait annoncé, ce furent eux qui allaient taper les premiers. Je couru sur le terrain, suivie de mes deux amis qui se positionnèrent un peu plus loin de moi pour couvrir la zone. Honneur aux dames, la blonde allait être la première à jouer. On attendait plus que le retour de son ours de compagnon pour commencer. Il revint penaud.

« C'est rien, Hécate la retrouvera quand on changera de place ! » Lui dit Edward en suivant se que je venais de penser. Préparez-vous à perdre, nous sommes dans une forme aujourd'hui les gars ! Je le vis alors me tirer la langue avant de se placer près de son père. Je fixais attentivement Rose pour ne pas rater son lancé. Lorsqu'elle frappa, la balle vola du coté d'Emmett qui l'attrapa et réussi à coincé son amoureuse sur le terrain. Après, ce fut au tour d'Esmé. Je réussi à attraper le boulet de canon qu'elle venait d'envoyer, et au vol ! Ahaha ! Vous êtes toutes éliminées les filles !

« Pas la peine de jubiler, bête louve ! » siffla Edward. Serait-il mauvais perdant ? Mais d'un coté, il avait raison, mieux valait ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant d'avoir vu Emmett. Je l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du terrain avant d'être invité à venir frapper.

Le tour passa gentiment puis se fut à nous de taper. Je regardai les garçons se mettre en position après avoir été rechercher la balle perdue. Je m'étais assise à coté de Bella qui ne faisait qu'arbitrer le jeu de loin. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas jouer avec nous ! Mais bon, maintenant au moins, elle n'était plus toute seule.

« 'Cate, Bella, venez voir un peu ! » Nous cria Carlisle au bout d'un moment. La jeune fille se leva en même temps que moi et nous allâmes rejoindre le médecin. Je ne savais pas se qu'il nous voulait exactement, mais à en voir son large sourire, ça allait être sympa. Il tendit la batte à l'arbitre et Alice lança la balle avec une lenteur qui lui était inhabituelle. Elle la rata la première fois, l'envoya plusieurs fois derrière elle, me canarda et fini enfin par bien la taper. C'est pas trop tôt ! Elle n'alla pas bien loin, mais je dois dire que ça avait été bien amusant de la voir jouer comme ça. Les Cullen c'étaient bien fendu la poire sur le coup.

Après, ce fut à mon tour. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire ça, je ne sais rien prendre dans mes pattes, et malgré se que Jasper avait fait quelque temps plus tôt, je n'en était pas capable seule. Je dû prendre le bout de bois dans ma gueule pour taper. La lanceuse fut beaucoup moins gentille avec moi, elle envoya la balle à toute vitesse. Heureusement, je réussi à la frapper du premier coup. Elle ne quitta pas le terrain, mais pour une louve et pour une première fois qui plus est, ce n'était pas mal !

Après quoi, le match fut fini. Comme je l'avais prédit, nous avions gagnés et donc, c'était l'autre équipe qui allait avoir droit au gage. Emmett lui avait perdu son pari également et devait un superbe ballet de danse à toute la famille en tutu rose. (c'est quoi ça ?)

Très vite, tout fut remballé et ce fut complètement trempés que nous rentrions à la villa Cullen.

_*~* réplique presque parfaite. *~*_

Je posai mes pattes sur les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Carlisle passa devant moi pour ouvrir la porte et je senti quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Décidément, les gens aiment bien me soulever dans cette famille ! Malgré ma taille, Esmé n'avait eue aucun mal à détaché du sol. J'étais couverte de boue, comme tout le monde, à la seule différence que moi, je ne pouvais pas enlever la peau autour de mes pattes pour ne pas salire l'intérieur. Elle m'emmena dans la sale de bain, Alice sur ses talons. Sa mère me posa dans la baignoire avec laquelle j'avais déjà fais connaissance le jour d'avant. J'espère que je n'allais pas devoir y passer tout les jours !

« Occupe toi de Bella, elle aura besoin de vêtement propre, je lave Hécate pendant se temps là . » Lui dit gentiment Esmé en souriant. Sa fille ferma alors la porte l'air ravie de devoir aller chouchouter la compagne de son frère. Elle était vraiment adorable d'aider autant les autres, de plus, ça avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir ! Sa mère était pareil, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pourrait aimer n'importe qui dans le monde. Elle enleva une des couches de vêtement qu'elle avait sur les épaules et retroussa les manches de celle d'en dessous. Après avoir caressé ma tête, elle attrapa le pommeau de douche et de l'eau en jailli. Elle commença alors à m'asperger, laissant les dépôts de terre s'écouler dans une traîné de boue liquide. Je la regardai, espérant que ça irait plus vite qu'avec Alice. La dernière fois, j'avais eue l'impression que mon bain avait duré des heures entières tant elle m'avait enduite de mousses différentes. La femme prit l'un des produits sur le rebord et m'en mis sur le dos avant de frictionner. Je n'osai pas jouer avec elle comme je l'aurais fais avec sa fille, bien que j'en sentais le besoin. Une sorte de mal-aise et un silence pesant c'était abattu sur la pièce, d'où la raison des mon envie de détendre l'atmosphère. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, commençant à connaître par cœur chaque changement de couleur, chaque trait qui les composaient. Elle m'observait elle aussi avec la même attention que moi d'après se que je pouvais lire dans les éclats topaze de son regard.

« Tu es si étrange… Je me demande à quoi tu ressemblerais si tu arrivais à devenir comme nous. Tes yeux seraient-ils identiques aux nôtres ou unicolores ? Je crois qu'on n'aura la réponse que lors de ta 'transformation'. » Sa dernière phrase s'acheva par un beau sourire dont elle avait le secret.

Instinctivement, je m'ébrouai, arrosant ses vêtements d'eau. Elle ébouriffa mes poils avant d'aller chercher de quoi m'essuyer. Comme elle venait de me le demander, je sautai hors de la baignoire. Elle me mis un draps énorme dessus et me sécha plus ou moins. Je la remerciai mentalement d'avoir été rapide. Esmé posa sa main sur mon dos et alla ouvrir la porte pour que nous puissions aller rejoindre les autres. Edward passa à ce moment dans l'escalier et me fit signe de le suivre. Je posai mes yeux sur sa mère et hochai la tête pour lui dire merci, une fois encore. Elle me gratifia alors d'un sourire affectueux avant de filler à l'étage inférieur. Mes griffes cliquetaient sur le sol alors que je suivais le vampire qui me mena dans sa chambre où Bella observait des boites qui étaient semblables à celle d'où était sortit le film de la veille. La jeune fille s'assis alors sur le canapé, suivi de son amoureux. Je me posai devant eux, m'attendant à devoir discuter avec ces deux là.

« Très perspicace, petite louve. » Me dit le liseur de pensé alors qu'il venait de m'entendre. Bon, que veut-il savoir ? Ou alors de quoi veut-il parler ?

« Ce n'est pas compliqué, je me disais juste que tu connais notre histoire, nos pouvoirs, nous tous en faite, mais nous, nous ne savons de toi que se que nous avons pu trouver sur le net. Tout se que j'aimerai savoir, ce sont vos origines, peut-être ton passé afin de pouvoir mieux te cerner et éventuellement t'aider à devenir un humain quand tu seras prête. » Ouch… Ca va être long, il va devoir faire des traductions de mon esprit à Bella pour qu'elle ne soit pas complètement larguée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je lui dirais tout se que tu penseras » me dit-il en souriant.

Très bien, commençons par mes racines alors…on ne sait pas exactement si elles sont réelles ou si ce ne sont que des légendes, tout dépend de si on y croit ou pas. Personnellement, je suis persuadée que ce ne sont pas que des histoires pour expliquer notre état.

_En l'an 666, Lucifer aurait voulu marquer cette année en semant le chaos sur la terre. Il se créa alors 4 enfants, 4 loups énormes, plus grands que Jacob. Ils étaient les anges noirs, leur pouvoir et désir de massacre était phénoménale. Très vite, une armée de loups tout aussi imposants bien que moins puissants fut crée. La meute était emprisonnée dans une montagne, ne pouvant en sortir que si leur maître en décidait ainsi. Lors du lâché des bêtes, la bêta de la meute trahi ses alphas et se retourna contre eux. Seul un ange peu en tuer un autre, pourtant elle réussi à les tuer, les attaquants par derrière. Elle et le dernier debout s'entre tuèrent et l'armée mourus avec eux. Leur mort laissa une malédiction derrière elle. Depuis ce temps, certain loups, comme moi, naissent les yeux unicolores. Ils sont alors exilé sur des terres gelées et pauvres où ils formèrent une meute. Nous ne pouvons nous exposer au soleil, nous nourrissons de sang, nous sommes des vampires, comme vous. Ceux qui nous ont chassé n'ont pas conscience de cela. Si ils nous ont chassé, c'était à cause de la peur de la rage qui dors en nous. _

Je m'arrêtai là, attendant qu'il termine de tout expliquer à Bella. Je ne contais pas en dire plus sur nos dédoublement de personnalité, je ne voulais pas les effrayer. Je chassai alors vite cela de mon esprit avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je lui cachais des détails. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, prêt à continuer.

Pour se qui est de mon passé, il n'est pas différent du reste de ma meute. Je me suis fais bannir lorsque je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Par chance, j'ai été trouvé sur les limites de notre territoire et mon père adoptif qui me ramena dans la meute. Il prit soin de moi, de sa fille biologique, de ma sœur adoptive et de notre grand frère qu'il avait recueilli un an plus tôt. Très vite, j'ai senti un désire de vengeance très puissant en moi. Je voulais que ceux qui nous avaient chassés périssent sous nos crocs et qu'ils versent autant de sang que ceux qui sont mort par leur faute. Je me suis donc donnée à fond dans ma profession pour être assez puissante pour pouvoir en exterminer une majorité. Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, du moins, dans ce qui est important.

Il termina de tout dire à la jeune fille puis me regarda à nouveau.

« je t'avoue que je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous aider, si ce n'est peut-être que tu as l'air de vouloir en donner plus si tu as quelqu'un ou quelque chose à venger. » Me dit-il, suscitant un frémissement à Bella. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du en dire autant la dessus…

En effet, c'est une question d'honneur à sauver que cela soit pour moi ou pour les miens.

« Donc, je suppose que si quelqu'un faisait du mal à ta famille, tu les liquiderais de suite. »

Que cette personne essaye seulement de leur toucher à un poils et je prendrai plaisir à déchirer leur chair !

Un grognement retenti dans ma gorge et je vis l'humaine sursauter, attrapant le bras d'Edward comme si il s'agissait d'un bouclier. Ce dernier la rassura en tapotant sa main et en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est tout se que je voulais savoir. » Me dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour que je puisse m'enfuire. Je dévalai les escalier avant de me rendre compte que ma gorge me brûlait terriblement. Il fallait que je revienne sur terre, cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas chassé et même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, le sang de Bella me faisait réagir. Je remerciai ma bonne étoile de m'avoir évité de sentir la coulé de lave que maintenant. J'aurai pu lui faire du mal, voir même à son compagnon. Il fallait que je sorte ce soir ! Je me déplaçai rapidement jusqu'à Alice. Elle me souri mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre que j'avais soif. Peine perdue… Je fini alors par mimer l'action en mordant dans l'air, laissant bien voir mes crocs.

« Je vois,… Il faudrait que moi aussi j'y aille. » Elle fila vers Jasper pour lui dire que nous allions chasser et elle revint tout aussi vite, un manteau sur le dos. Il fallait que ça tombe maintenant évidemment, il avait plu et il y avait de la boue partout ! J'allais encore devoir passer sous la douche ! Rallant, je suivi mon amie vers l'extérieur. A ma grande surprise, plusieurs heures avaient passée et il devait geler à en voir la légère pellicule blanche sur les sol. Mes pattes se posèrent en bas des escaliers, le terrain qui était boueux après le match de base-ball était maintenant solide et froid. Merci !

« Hé ! Je viens avec vous, je veux voir comment les loups chassent ! » s'empressa de dire Emmett en sortant de la villa juste avant que nous ne partions. Je me retournai vivement en grognant. Même si j'avais l'habitude de chasser avec mon frère et ma sœur, je n'avais pas envie qu'une meute de vampire soit derrière moi pour m'observer. L'homme recula en m'entendant.

« Je crois qu'on va y aller rien que toutes les deux. » Lui répondit Alice, assez effrayée par mon geste. L'ours rentra en bougonnant, nous laissant seules. Je lui fit signe de passer la première, je ne connais pas le terrain et d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit la veille, il y avait des limite sur leur territoire. Elle partit alors en courant avant que je ne me jette à sa poursuite. Mes foulées était grandes et puissantes, je fut devant elle en un rien de temps. Rapidement, nous fûmes assez loin pour que je puisse chasser seule. Je me laissai alors aller, prenant plus de vitesse que lorsque je devais suivre mon amie. J'entendis un troupeau de cerfs, ils étaient entrain de boire. Je suivis le bruit, cherchant déjà ma proie. Un gros mâle ce tenait en tête, je le fixai sans arrêter ma course. Je sorti d'un coup des fourrés qui avaient cachés ma présence. Les bêtes n'eurent pas le temps de décamper, j'étais déjà sur le dos du cerf. Mes griffes se plantèrent dans son dos, me fixant à lui. Il se tortillait pour me faire tomber, mais rien n'y fit. Je plantai alors mes longues canines dans son cou, perçant sa jugulaire. Le liquide chaud qui circulait dans son corps coula dans ma gorge, apaisant l'incendie qui s'était déclaré. L'animal tomba, affaibli puis se débattit de moins en moins, perdant ses forces. Son cœur fini par s'arrêter, je me redressai, fermant ses yeux effrayés à l'aide de ma patte. Je le remerciai mentalement puis je lui tournai le dos, allant m'asseoir un peu plus loin pour attendre mon accompagnatrice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arriva, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Tu as été rapide ! » Me dit-elle en me grattant les oreilles. Oh ouais, un peu plus à droite s'il te plait ! Je donnai une impulsion sur mes pattes avant, me redressant complètement. J'étais appuyée contre elle et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle savait me tenir, même si j'étais beaucoup plus grande qu'elle maintenant. J'avais à peine quelques centimètres de moi d'elle quand j'étais à quatre pattes, ici j'avais largement une tête de plus. Elle se blottit contre moi et je déposai ma tête sur la sienne, me baissant un peu. Je la considérais déjà comme ma petite sœur cette Alice. Après quelques instant de tendresse, je retombai sur le sol avant que nous nous mettions à courir pour rentrer. Je sentais la fatigue qui commençai à m'envahire. Je n'avais besoin que de quelques heures, 5 tout au plus, mais je devais me reposer. Un fois à la maison, je me couchai sur le sol du salon où toute la famille s'était réunie pour parlé du fameux pari qu'ils avaient fait sur le match. Ma tête était contre les jambes de Jasper, cachée du coté du canapé. Je n'eue pas vraiment le temps de comprendre se que les perdant devraient faire, je fus gagnée par le sommeil. Cette soirée avait été une réplique presque parfaite du jour de mon arrivée. Si ce n'est que cette nuit, je m'endormais avec l'odeur de mon nouvel ami.

_*~* La découverte des arts.*~*_

Ma nuit ne fut hantée d'aucun rêve. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais tout de même été consciente de cet état de sommeil. Je n'avais rien entendu de se qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais la notion de noirceur que l'on a quand on ferme les yeux avait été ma seule compagne durant mon repos. J'ouvris les yeux lorsqu'une main froide effleura mes oreilles. Mon esprit était encore embrumé mais je levai la tête pour voir se que l'on me voulait. Ma vue était encore un peu floue et j'avais l'air endormie. Je vis le visage angélique de Jasper qui me souriait. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille au soir, il ne voulait sans doute pas me réveiller.

Je m'étirai en baillant avant de sauter à coté de lui, le canapé étant libre. Le vampire caressa ma tête en me disant bonjour. Je le gratifiai d'un coup de museau dans le cou, je visai son visage, mais j'étais encore trop dans le vague pour faire les choses avec précision. Je m'assis alors, n'arrêtant pas de le regarder. Pourquoi m'avait-il réveillé maintenant alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avant ? Avais-je donc dormi plus que je ne le pensais ?

« Il est encore tôt, 6h00, mais aujourd'hui nous devant aller en cours. C'est un peu comme si tu étais apprenti auprès de quelqu'un et qu'il t'apprend des choses. Je suppose que même les loups doivent passer par là, pour chasser par exemple. Et bien, c'est la même chose sauf que pour nous, c'est bien plus long. » J'allais donc rester seule ? Mais, Esmé et Carlisle n'étaient pas assez vieux pour ne pas suivre ces 'cours' ? Mon museau pointa alors les deux parents de Jasper avec un air interrogateur.

« Ils ne seront pas là non plus, tu seras seule. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on sera vite de retour ! Si je t'ai fais lever plus tôt, c'est pour te montrer se que tu pourrais faire aujourd'hui pour ne pas passer la journée à nous attendre. » Il m'invita à le suivre, je sautai alors du canapé confortable. Le beau vampire me mena dans sa chambre, Alice lui sourit lorsqu'il entra et vint me saluer tout de suite après. Elle me sera dans ses bras puis chipota dans ses affaires, sans doute celles dont elle aurait besoin aujourd'hui. Sur le sol, un film translucide épais recouvrait le planché. Il y avait des récipients remplis de liquides colorés ainsi qu'un avec de l'eau.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais essayer de trouver quelque chose qui te passionnerai, alors je t'ai préparé de quoi faire de la peinture. C'est facile, soit tu t'aides de pinceaux ( il me montra des bouts de bois terminé par une sorte de crinière de poils) ou alors, tu fais ça avec tes pattes. Tu prend de la couleur et tu en mets sur les grandes feuilles que voici (il désigna un tas blanc posé à coté de moi). » Il me montra en faisant un rapide dessin qui représentait… Un animal, mais quoi, ça je n'en sais rien du tout… Je comprenais le principe, c'était déjà ça ! Il m'emmena alors à l'autre bout de la chambre, un large sourire aux lèvres quand il vit à quel point j'étais existée de commencé à 'peindre'. Alice le rejoint devant une boite grise.

« Comme tu vas être seule, un peu de musique te feras du bien. Je doute que tu puisse mettre les CD dans le lecteur, donc tu vas en choisir maintenant et on te le mettra. On peut en mettre 4 à la fois. » Me dit cette dernière en me montrant une pile de boîtier. Je regardai les images qui était représenté dessus. Je flashai sur plusieurs d'entre elles que je choisi en les montrant d'un signe de patte. La vampire les mis alors dans l'étrange objet et m'expliqua comment il marchait. Elle mis les pochettes à coté de celui-ci pour que je puisse les voir. J'avais mémorisé les numéros des CD pour savoir se que j'avais aimé ou pas. Deux d'entre eux étaient du même groupe de musique, m'avait dit mon amie.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers à toute vitesse. Carlisle et Esmé étaient déjà partis et le reste de la famille était prêt à s'en aller. Seul Edward manquait à l'appel. Il était sûrement déjà avec Bella. Je les regardai partir avec un peu de peine quand même. Bien que Jasper et Alice m'avait laissé de quoi m'occupé, j'étais un peu gêné de rester seule dans une maison 'inconnue' sans ses propriétaires. Ils me saluèrent d'un geste de main puis disparurent dans l'allée d'arbres. Je poussai un long soupir avant de tourné le dos à la baille vitrée (oui, je sais enfin ce mot ! Ce truc m'a posé trop d'ennuie pour que je ne le retienne pas.) Mon regard se posa sur la villa, vide. Je restai un peu là, réfléchissant. Une part de moi me disait qu'ils allaient peut-être revenir, mais il n'en était rien évidemment. Résignée, je fini par remonter dans la chambre de mes deux amis. Leur odeur était évidemment présente partout, ce qui me fit la même impression que si ils étaient là. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire avant de m'approcher du lecteur de CD, mettant le premier en liste. Je n'avais aucune notion de musique et je ne savais même pas de qui était cet album. Mais en tout cas, je dois dire que c'était agréable! Je me postai ensuite face à mon nouveau terrain de jeu. Je pris un pinceau dans ma gueule et le trempai dans la peinture. Je pris du noir et commençai à faire l'œil d'un loup. Je voulais faire une surprise à Alice et Jasper en les dessinant sous ma forme. J'appris très vite que si je mélangeais les couleurs, ça en faisait de nouvelles. Je pris alors une autre feuille pour faire de nombreuses mixture, apprenant facilement se que je devais faire. Une fois que la feuille fut pleine de traits, je pris un nouveau support et essayai de faire quelques petits dessins pour voir de quoi j'étais capable. J'en fis assez pour tout remplir. C'était pas trop mal, mais j'avais du progrès à faire! Je revint sur la première feuille que j'avais utilisé, il n'y avait encore qu'un œil dessiné dessus. Mes yeux s'attardèrent un moment dessus, dans le vague. Je redressai la tête d'un seule coup vers le lecteur CD. La musique qui y passait venait de me foudroyer le cœur. C'était le troisième qui passait et ce n'était encore que la première chanson, mais elle était fantastique, encore bien mieux que ce que j'avais déjà écouté. Le précédent m'avait beaucoup plu aussi, mais pas autant. J'écoutai plusieurs morceaux avant de me remettre dans ma peinture lorsqu'une mélodie calme vient me détendre. Je lâchai mon pinceau avant d'aller mettre la fonction 'répétition' que m'avait montré Alice.

J'ai écouté cette chanson pendant des heures et je venais de finir mon œuvre. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot… Mais bon, ça allait sûrement faire plaisir à mes deux amis ! La porte d'en bas s'ouvrit et je détalai vers celle-ci dans l'espoir de les voir rentrer. Je vis alors Esmé qui me fit un large sourire en venant me saluer. Ma queue fouettait l'air, exprimant ma joie de voir quelqu'un dans cette maison.

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé ta journée ? Je suis désolé, mais j'avais quelques courses à faire. Mais je serai avec toi pendant le reste du temps. » Me dit-elle gentiment avant de déposer des sacs sur la table du salon. Je la suivi, ne comptant pas la lâcher d'une semelle. J'entendais la musique qui tournait encore en boucle dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Je m'attendais à ce que la mère de famille me demande de l'arrêter maintenant que je n'étais plus seule, mais elle ne me dit rien. Je me demandais maintenant ce qu'elle avait ramener à la maison, curieuse, j'essayai de me dresser discrètement pour voir. Elle me vit et sourit.

« C'est du matériel de dessin, j'aime beaucoup en faire ! Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que Jasper t'as proposé de quoi faire un peu de peinture, tu en as fais ? » Je hochai timidement la tête et je vis une lueur briller dans ses yeux, accentuant son beau sourire. Elle monta l'escalier en vitesse, moi sur ses talons. Je ne voulais qu'elle voit se que j'avais fais ce matin, mais après tout, si elle aussi dessinait, je ferais peut-être mieux d'écouter se qu'elle avait à me dire. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, m'améliorer et sans conseil, je n'allais pas aller loin ! Esmé rentra dans la chambre qui sentait vivement la peinture, me faisant me détendre alors que _ma_ chanson continuait de tourner en boucle. La femme examina se que j'avais fais et parue heureuse voir peut-être même fière. Elle ne devait sans doute pas savoir que c'était Alice et Jasper en loup.

« C'est vraiment pas mal Hécate ! Je t'apprendrai quelques technique dans les prochains jours ! Tu vas sûrement devenir une très bonne artiste. Et tu n'es encore qu'une louve, je suppose qu'il te seras plus aisé de dessiné si tu peux prendre forme humaine. » J'étais vraiment aux anges qu'elle me dise ça ! Elle posa ses yeux sur le lecteur CD puis sur moi.

« Tu dois l'aimer cette chanson, elle passe en boucle depuis que je suis rentrée. » Oui, et même depuis plus longtemps que ça ! Je lui souris, baissant les oreilles et baissant un peu la tête. Je m'approchai de la machine pour l'éteindre, je ne voulais pas la déranger. Elle arrêta mon geste, me disant que je pouvais l'écouter autant de fois que je le voulais.

Pendant encore un moment, nous peignons ensembles. Elle était vachement plus douée que moi ! Je la regardai longuement aussi. Son talant m'émerveillait vraiment. J'apprenais beaucoup en observant se qu'elle faisait, je faisais attention au moindre détail, ne laissant rien filler. Puis des éclats de rire vinrent de l'extérieur. Ils étaient rentré !!! Je sautai, que dis-je ! Je volai en bas, attendant impatiemment qu'ils m'ouvrent la porte. Encore une fois, ma queue ne savait plus se tenir, se balançant d'un coté à l'autre à toute vitesse. Le premier eux à peine ouvert la barrière qui nous séparait que je lui sautai dessus, lui léchant le visage. C'était Edward, pas de chance pour lui, mais j'étais trop contente de les revoir après cette longue attente. Le pauvre vampire était étalé par terre, essayant de me repousser.

« Hécate vient là ! » Me cria alors Jasper pour libérer son frère de mon emprise. Je ne réfléchi pas et je le piétinai avant de bondire dans les bras que me tendait mon ami. Il me fit tourner puis me posa sur le sol pour échapper à mes lechouilles. Je m'en pris alors à Alice puis Emmett. Evidement, je ne fit rien à Rosalie qui était déjà rentrée, exaspéré par ma joie. Je cherchai Bella des yeux, mais je ne la vis pas.

« Elle ne viendra pas avant vendredi soir, elle a du travail et je vais aller la rejoindre. » Répondit le liseur de pensés. Je rentrai alors dans la maison avec mes amis, étant maintenant sure que personne ne manquait à l'appel. Tant pis, Bella aurait droit à sa petite fête elle aussi, mais en mieux ! Alice sourit en entendant la musique dans la maison. Elle fut alors pressée d'aller voir se que j'avais fais. Elle et son compagnon grimpèrent à l'étage, moi à leurs trousses. Ils regardaient ma peinture avec intérêt, me complimentant avec beaucoup de joie dans la voix. Je leur fit alors comprendre que c'était eux deux, les désignant avec mes pattes et rapprochant la feuille avec ma tête pour qu'ils la garde en cadeau de remerciement. Toute contente, Alice me pris dans ses bras, me serrant à m'en étouffé si j'avais eue besoin de respirer. La vampire alla alors voir se que j'écoutai et vit que je passai la même musique depuis un moment déjà. Elle me sourit puis me demanda si elle pouvait éteindre le lecteur, se à quoi je hochai la tête.

La nuit était maintenant tombé sur la magnifique maison Cullen. J'étais couchée sur le sol, réfléchissant aux histoires que mon frère me racontait pour m'endormir, cela me manquait. J'essayai de me la raconter à moi même, mais ce n'était pas la même chose… Il en avait toujours une nouvelle ou alors me racontait plusieurs fois celles que j'avais préféré en me câlinant. Je soupirai, abandonnant mon idée.

« Demanda à Alice, elle raconte très bien les histoires. » Me dit Edward qui venait à peine de rentrer de chez son amoureuse. Je me tournai vivement vers l'intéressée, le visage aussi rayonnant qu'une souris à qui on présentait un énorme morceau de fromage. Elle m'invita à venir à coté d'elle ( et oui, son frère allait repartir assez rapidement chez Bella alors il y avait une place pour moi sur le canapé.), je me couchai, gardant un œil sur elle. Jasper s'assis de l'autre coté de moi. Je me levai alors, lui proposant ma place, se qu'il refusa. Il tapota son genoux pour que j'y posa la tête, se que je fis sans broncher ! Alice me raconta une histoire magnifique qui parlait d'un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir et qui vivait dans 'le pays imaginaire'. Je l'écoutai jusqu'au bout avant de laisser enfin le sommeil me gagner alors que j'avais luté contre lui pendant un bon moment. Jasper et sa compagne me caressaient le dos alors que cette dernière me chantonnait la musique que j'avais tant écouté aujourd'hui, 'Eva' de Nightwish.


End file.
